crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Crash Tag Team Racing
Crash Tag Team Racing was the third racing game to feature Crash Bandicoot, and was released on the PlayStation 2, GameCube, Xbox and PSP in 2005. Gameplay The gameplay of this game is very different to CTR/CNK. This game's main highlight is the ability to merge two cars. As a result, one of the players shoots other cars while the other drives. Also, it is possible to explore the Motor World in adventure mode. While exploring the MotorWorld, Crash travels on foot and can do jobs for all the characters listed below. He can go to each section of the MotorWorld and collect Wumpa Coins (no Wumpa Fruit) to buy outfits or crystals from Park Drones. When Crash collects enough Crystals he can unlock the Jump Pad leading to a Power Gem and unlocking the next area of the park. Characters There are 8 playable characters in the game: Crash Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot, Crunch Bandicoot, Doctor Neo Cortex, Nina Cortex, Doctor N.Gin, Pasadena O' Possum and Ebenezer Von Clutch, and 3 unplayable characters: Willie Wumpa Cheeks, Chick Gizzard Lips and Stew. *'Crash Bandicoot '- More immature than before, enjoys torturing other people and creatures, especially chickens. He is trying to find the Power Gems in order to prevent Cortex from making a new base in the park. *'Doctor Neo Cortex '- Even shorter, he is trying to find the Power Gems in order to own the park and make a new base. *'Doctor N.Gin '- Now he has a gray skin and blue hair. Now he seems to be masochist and have a little feminine side. *'Coco Bandicoot '- She is depicted more preppy and a bit of "daddy girl" tendencies. *'Nina Cortex '- More gothic, she likes violence and sadness and also, like Crash, acts a bit immature at times. She never talks in the cutscenes. *'Crunch Bandicoot '- Now has a personality very similar to Mr. T, including the Mr. Crunch costume. *'Pasadena O'Possum -' A country girl. *'Ebenezer Von Clutch '- A German cyborg. He lost his Black Heart Power Gem(a gem that acts as a heart to him) and now proposed a challenge: whoever finds his gem, will be the new owner of his park. *'Wille Wumpa Cheeks '- The Von Clutch mascot. Without anyone knowing, he stole Von Clutch's gem and escaped to Astro Land. *'Chick Gizzard Lips '- The chicken commentator who talks the most in his reports. He acts serious as a human report. *'Stew '- Chick's co-commentator. He also keeps changing his hair or hat. He acts a little crazy in the cutscenes, saying wrong things at the wrong times. Story Ebenezer Von Clutch, a German cyborg, has created a highly dangerous racing theme park. However, the park's Power Gems and Von Clutch's Black Heart Power Gem has been stolen. He sets up a special event for his park in which anybody who finds his Black Power Gem acquires the ownership of his park, but nobody is interested except for Pasadena O' Possum. During the last day that Von Clutch can keep on functioning without his Black Heart Power Gem, Doctor Neo Cortex is chasing Crash, Coco and Crunch Bandicoot near a roadway that leads to Von Clutch's MotorWorld. They crash through the gates of the MotorWorld, and Von Clutch persuades them to enter. At first, Von Clutch's proposal did not catch the Bandicoot's attention, but when Cortex decides to help just so he could acquire a new base for planning schemes to crush the Bandicoots, Crash, Coco and Crunch have no choice but to find the Black Power Gem before the Cortex's do. At first, they must find the Power Gems needed to power other sections of the MotorWorld and one by one, Crash finds them. Crash had just collected the gem in Tomb Town to gain access to the final section, Astro Land. Cortex enters the scene with bandeges on his head shouting in fustration "Curses, some evil force is ruining my evil plan. Curses! Curses! Curses!!. Coco finds a link between all the stolen Power Gems in which there was a trail of Wumpa Whip at the scene of every stolen Power Gem. Crash was drinking Wumpa Whip at the time, so everyone blames him. Willy Wumpa Cheeks out of frustration for their stupidity then gives himself up and pointed out that he is the perpetrator but at first, nobody believed him (except Von Clutch who went into denail) until he revealed the Black Gem in his bag before running off towards Astro Land indicating that Crash is inoccent. Crash soon finds him about to blast off with the Black Gem in a rocket (which is actually a Rocket Simulator attraction) and pulls a lever to stop it from supposedly taking off. Crunch picks Willie up by his nose and Pasadena demands that Willie return the Power Gem to which wille refuses to do. Cortex then shoots Willie from a simple flying machine which killed him and then targets the Bandicoots and fired the trigger, but Crunch pulls up a piece of metal from the ground to defend the others. Then Crash throws a chicken into the motor of the machine which causes it to fly uncontrollably and off the MotorWorld. .The Bandicoots are given the park's ownership as the reward but Coco decides to return it to Von Clutch, only to learn that he had stopped functioning. Pasadena put her hands in to Von Clutch's back, making two doors open in his chest. Meanwhile, Crash is drinking some Wumpa Whip from Willie's nose and accidentally engulfs something. He coughs up the Black Gem, which somewhat lands conveniently inside Von Clutch. He comes back to life and starts singing, giving unlimited free passes to the MotorWorld to the bandicoots from then on. Von Clutch pats Crash on the back inumerous times. Crash then pats him on the back and the gem falls out of Von Clutch's body. He then rushes back to the car he had at the beginning, smiles and drives away by himself before anyone could take action against him. Leaving Coco and Crunch standing there. Crunch shrugh's then the story ends. Race Tracks Mystery Island *Tiki Turbo *Pirates of the Carburetor *Deep Sea Driving (CTTR) Happily Ever Faster *Once Upon A Tire *Track and the Beanstalk *Evilocity Tyrannosaurus Wrecks *Fossil Fuel Injection *Labrea Car Pits *Tire & Ice Tomb Town *Dead Heat *Crash Test Mummies *Pyramid Pass Astro Land *Rings Of Uranus *Uranus' Mine *Craters On Uranus Arenas Battle *Jungle Rumble *The Tragic Kingdom (PSP only; can be aquired on the PlayStation 2 via PSP/PS2 connection) *Exctinction Party *Fight Like an Egyptian (PSP only; can be aquired on the PlayStation 2 via PSP/PS2 connection) Stunt *Hardly Ever Land *Space Stunts Quotes Trivia *In Crash of The Titans, Tiny Tiger complains that he wasn't invited to Crash Tag Team Racing. Chronologically, however, he could be referring to any game he wasn't in (besides the first). ("...frankly, I'm still mad about the 'last game'. You didn't even invite me!" *In one cutscene, Von Clutch breaks the fourth wall by telling the Bandicoots, Cortex, N.Gin and Nina, "I have all your games!" They just look at each other, confused. *From here on out, Crash now "talks" through gibberish noises. *Remixes of Crash Twinsanity can be heard at certain times in this game. **Around the time the music in Happily Ever Faster ends. **During Tomb Town. **"Critter Clobber" mini-game. **Ending cutscene "I Hate Chicken." **Credits **The music in Happily Ever Faster was the one that will be used in Twinsanity's cancelled stage, Gone A Bit Coco. *This would ironically be one of the last few games to be released in Japan. *A Japanese model of Crash was made for their release. He still does the infamous Crash Dance, whenever standing still in adventure mode or in a race. *This is the only game since Crunch joins the Bandicoots that neither Crash nor Coco were captured or frozen in anyway. *This game is the only game made by Radical which doesn't involve jacking and Titans. *Enabilling the Japanese Crash cheat code could cause the original Crash to have minor glitches like: Crash's pupils float above his head and his shadow shows him sticking his arms out. *One exclusive car for 5 characters (Crash, Cortex, Pasadena, Crunch and Nina) and 2 extra battle arenas can be unlocked by connecting the PSP version to the PS2 version. The Tragic Kingdom battle arena played on the PS2 plays music recycled from Twinsanity, "Rooftop Rampage." *Like in Twinsanity, the music was made by the acappella band Spiralmouth, but this time with Radical's songwriter, Marc Barril. *This game was planned to be on the DS but was put indefinitely on hold. Category:Games Category:Racing Games Category:Crash Tag Team Racing